The Mermaid Chronicles
The Mermaid Chronicles is a channel that currently houses a collection of mermaid series' (including upcoming shows) all taking place within the same world, and all connecting to one another in some way. The Mermaid Chronicles Shows Tail Flip When only child Chloe stumbles upon an ancient book of spells, she discovers a world of magic unlike any she's ever known before. After creating magical charms that allow her and her friends to transform into mystical mermaids upon contact with water, she begins to delve deeper not only into the realm of magic, but into the mysteries of the book as well. Moonspell Serene "Pearl" Smith is a beautiful young college student with a strange secret. The approaching super moon spells trouble for her, when she once again hears the call of the sirens, and sees in a dream that a great sacrifice must be made to save the one she loves. The Pearl of The Sea Ashlinn Atwater discovers a strange book in a dream, which appears in her room when she awakens. Together she and her best friend, Adrian, must uncover the secrets of the book and the mysterious map leading to the Pearl of The Sea. The two must find the Pearl of The Sea before an evil Oceanid uses it to destroy all merfolk life. History The Mermaid Chronicles was the brainchild of Emily White and RXS Entertainment producer Trent Mckenney. Emily had been itching to wet her fins again with a Youtube series, and after losing two main characters from Tail Flip (one to marriage, the other to moving) she knew she would have to create a whole new show. The Mermaid Chronicles takes place in the same world as Tail Flip, using the same magical book, and continues several years after the original show. Some of the plot points of the first and second season are plot points taken from original scripts never produced with Tail Flip. Fans of the original series can expect to see some cameo appearances and references to the old trio and their adventures. There are currently two shows preparing for production under The Mermaid Chronicles. The first, The Pearl of The Sea, is scheduled to come out in 2017 after unforeseen casting and weather circumstances pushed it back a year. The second is a very short six-episode series planned over the winter season, which will stand on its own but provide some context to the upcoming series. Tail Flip Episode List Season 1 #It Started With A Book #The Merman #The Other Friend #Apology #A Shadow in the Woods #The Shadow Appears #Miranda's Choice #Who Do You Trust? # Book of Secrets # A Useless Book #The Search for Miranda #The Journey Has Just Begun Behind The Scenes #Meet Chloe #Meet Miranda #Meet Finn Moonspell Episode List Season 1 #TBA (coming 2016) #TBA (coming 2016) #TBA (coming 2016) #TBA (coming 2016) #TBA (coming 2016) #The Moon Casts Its Spell (coming 2016) The Pearl of The Sea Episode List Season 1 #The Cave In The Woods (coming 2017) #The Mysterious Book (coming 2017) #Returning The Book (coming 2017) #An Unexpected Ally (coming 2017) #A Piece of The Puzzle (coming 2017) #What A Mermaid Calls Treasure (coming 2017) #Symbols And Ciphers (coming 2017) #Number One Suspect (coming 2017) #The Merman Prince (coming 2017) #The Map In The Water (coming 2017) #Desert Journey (coming 2017) #The Enchanted Pool (coming 2017) Behind The Scenes #New Show Teaser Trailer See Also TMC: Moonspell TMC: The Pearl of The Sea TMC: Tail Flip The Mermaid Chronicles (Episode List) The Mermaid Chronicles Youtube Category:Show Category:External Links Category:2016 Shows Category:Mertailor Category:Merbella Category:Merman Category:Tail Flip Category:One Channel, Multiple Shows Category:Moonspell Category:The Mermaid Chronicles Category:The Pearl of The Se